unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
A. J. Breaux
Real Name: Adam John Breaux Nicknames: A.J. Location: Houma, Louisiana Date: August 28, 1991 Bio Occupation: Clothing salesman Date of Birth: January 14, 1941 Height: 5'11 Weight: 150 pounds Marital Status: Divorced with three daughters Characteristics : Caucasian male with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a birthmark on his knee and a scar on his left eyebrow. He sometimes wears glasses with square-shaped gold frames. Case Details: Fifty-year-old A.J. Breaux was a clothing salesman and a recovering alcoholic when he vanished in August 1991, having been sober for eight years. He was very involved in the "Easy Does It Club", an alcohol support group. On August 28, 1991, he left there at around 8:30pm. About a half hour later, he bought a quart of milk at a local convenience store, but was never seen again afterwards. His car was found abandoned two days later in a park across the street from the club, with his wallet and checkbook inside. There was no sign of foul play. Shortly after his disappearance, witnesses came forward claiming to have seen A.J.. One of them, an acquaintance named Kenneth Pellegrin, claimed that he saw him on August 30, outside of a convenience store on a pay phone. He said that he was wearing a lumberjack-type shirt and appeared disheveled. A red compact car was parked in front with three men inside. It appeared that he was being watched by them. They all soon left. Another witness who knew A.J. also claimed to have seen him with three men in a compact car about eight miles out of town. The witness waved to him but he did not wave back, which was apparently uncharacteristic of him. Neither of the witnesses knew that he was missing at the time. Two weeks after he vanished, a note was sent to the police that claimed he had accidentally shot himself while drinking and that his body had been tossed into a lake. That lake was searched but no trace of him was found. On September 28, a woman named Kristy Boudreaux, who lived 30 miles from Houma, claimed that a man matching A.J.'s description visited her on her front porch, trying to sell her frozen fish. She said that he appeared disheveled and his breath smelled of alcohol. She later identified A.J. as the man who had approached her on the porch. Authorities believe that he may have relapsed and began drinking again, although his family is convinced that he was abducted. A fourth witness later came forward claiming to have seen three men force a fourth one into a car and drive away. The witness could not positively the man as A.J., however, and this case remains unsolved. Suspects: None known, although one witness claimed to have seen A.J. with three unidentified men in a red compact car driving away. Another claimed to have seen them force him into the car. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 4, 1992 episode. Results: Unsolved. A.J. was declared legally dead in 1998. Kenneth Pellegrin died of a heart attack in January 2016. 'Links: ' * A.J. Breaux on Unsolved.com * A.J. Breaux Facebook Page * A.J. Breaux case on the Charley Project * A.J. Breaux on the Doe Network * A.J. Breaux on the FBI * Daughters hope that A.J. Breaux, who has been missing for 13 years, will be found * Missing salesman's birthday is bitter reminder for family * Daughters cling to hope for father missing 22 years * A.J. Breaux on Find a Grave ---- Category:Louisiana Category:1991 Category:Disappearances Category:Unsolved